Malfoy Puzzle
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: When Seto recieves an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, he laughs and refuses. When Serenity recieves an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, she remembers her mother and accepts. But then, Seto rethinks his desision, and in doing so boards the Hogwarts Express. B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter. **

**The e-mail adresses are fake. Do not try to contact people using them.**

****

**To: BlueEyesMaster **

**From: Hogwartslady **

**CC:**

**Subject: Acceptance Letter**

_Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because your talent in this field has been discovered at a later age, you will be starting in the 7th year. To catch up on all your classes you will need to be extremely studious, and work hard. I am telling you this to warn you before you accept this invitation. We await your answer no later than August 1st. The train will be leaving Kings Cross station from platform nine and three quarters (93/4). _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva MaGonnigal _

_Deputy Headmistress_

__Seto read the letter than stretched out on the chair. He didn't show it, but the part of his job he liked best was answering e-mails. He loved reading them and laughing at the poor miserable people who sent them.

Of course he kept this quiet.

This was defiantly one of the stupidest e-mails yet. Somebody really wanted him to believe that there was some sort of school that taught magic tricks. Well, it was lucky for them he received the letter on a good day. Who knew what would happen if Seto had received it on a bad day. However, today, he had fired 7 employees, (a pretty good amount,) made a really good deal with a company who wanted to buy 12,000 Duel Disks to sell in America, and Mokuba had gotten a 100 on his Science test yesterday.

He had decided by this point in time to humor the people who had sent him this e-mail.

He hit reply.

**To: ****Hogwartslady **

**From: BlueEyesMaster **

**CC:**

**Subject: Do you really expect me to believe that?**

_Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I have better things to do with my time than waste it reading stupid e-mails from people like you. I really should track you down and sue you, which I will if you send another e-mail to me. _

Satisfied, Seto hit send and ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair pushing it away from his face. That was that, and he wasn't looking foreword to redesigning the duel disk in a consumer model format. As of now, they were way too expensive to be sold to the general public. He pulled up the correct program and started to work.

On the other side of town, Serenity and Joey Wheeler were walking home from school. Well, actually Serenity was walking home, Joey had hung back to duel some kid with round glasses and blueish green hair who was ranting on and on about bugs. His blond hair and cocky attitude may have had something to do with the fact that he didn't turn the duel down. Or, it could have been the way his brown eyes had locked with the other duelist's bug eyes. Serenity had had every intention of watching the duel to see what happened, but there was only the minor complication that she hated bugs and that was all the other duelist was using. So she left.

As she walked, her auburn brown hair flowed behind her, causing several passing guys to stop and stare. She was used to this however, and, though she was flattered by this attention, she was saving her heart for one guy, even if she didn't know who he was yet.

When she arrived at her apartment, she opened the door and went inside. The first thing she saw was her computer. It was the newest model, (designed special by Seto Kaiba himself,) that Joey had bought for her using the money he had won in a recent tournament. (Yugi hadn't entered.)

She sat down at it and turned it on. I was fast, and somehow, it was always connected to the internet, even when it was off, or someone was on the phone. This never ceased to amaze Serenity, even though she had had the computer for about a month now.

So the first thing she heard when she turned the computer on was the wonderful, "You've got mail!"

She clicked on the message and read,

**To: AuburnBeauty**

**From: Hogwartslady**

**CC: **

**Subject: Acceptance Letter**

_Dear Mrs. Serenity Wheeler,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because your talent in this field has been discovered at a later age, you will be starting in the 6th year. We are sorry for this inconvenience, but witches are uncommon out of __England__, and so we don't waste money looking farther down as __Japan__. To catch up on all your classes you will need to be extremely studious, and work hard. I am telling you this to warn you before you accept this invitation. We await your answer no later than August 1st. The train will be leaving Kings Cross station from platform nine and three quarters (93/4). _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva MaGonnigal _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Serenity stared at the screen in shock. She had magical talent??? That didn't make sense!!! She though about it for a moment, it did, kind of. That was why her mother had abandon Joey, because she didn't think he was worthy of the GIFT. At the time she didn't know what her mother had meant, but now, all the pieces of the puzzle were falling together. Her mother had been a witch, and she had magical talent. Her mother had always believed in myths and fairy tales, and had seen the magical talent in her daughter. Not wanting her daughter to be contaminated by her non-magical brother, she had pulled Serenity away without warning.

Her mother's maiden name, Serenity thought. What was it? She thought for a moment. Her mother's maiden name. If she could just remember what it was, maybe she could know why she had received this letter. She looked at the computer screen. I know it, she thought. 

Malfoy.

Malfoy was her mother's maiden name.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter.

Sorry for not updating faster, I hope you all still will read my story

_**Chapter 2 **_

To: BlueEyesMaster 

Hogwartslady 

Hogwartsheadmaster 

Subject: You should believe me

Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba,

You should believe me. There is another magical community out here for you to see and be known in. I promise you, if you accept this, I will not tell anyone. Your reputation will be safe. Your brother will be under the care of several trained Ministry officials, and no harm will befall him.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

What was with these people? They just didn't know when to give up! In addition, he wasn't in such a good mood anymore. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a visitor."

Seto sighed, "Send him in." The guard stepped aside to reveal a man with a long gray beard, and a pointy hat on. Seto looked maliciously down at him. He smirked.

"Get out of my office." The guard left at once. "No, I meant you." He waved a hand at the man.

"So be it," he said, "But I can assure you, you will regret this."

Seto laughed, "Get out of my sight Old Man."

"As you wish, Mr. Seto Kaiba," the man left the office.

'Fool,' Seto thought, 'now for all this paperwork…'

http:www.google. com/sea rchphp.&&Malf oyresults35916-35 920

**Malfoy's Big Pigs!**

_Pigs sold here! Buy pigs to keep as pets, and all the things needed to take care of them, sold here!_

http:www. malfoyspigs. com

**Tom Felton is the Hottest Boy on Earth**

_That's an opinion now, so don't sue me. I also think that Orlando Bloom is hot to. And you can't forget Tom Felton who plays Malfoy_…

http:www. hotguys. com

**Harry Potter is the Best!**

_Crazed fan site for Malfoy, however I am running short of ideas so I will just say that I can't type today._

http:www. Goddessofthewatersiscrazy .com

**Shrine to Malfoy**

_I hope that the title is self-explanatory._

http:www. shrinetomalfoy. com

**Malfoy Slash?**

_A place to store all the wonderful slash with Malfoy somewhere in the title._

http:www. iloveslash. com

It was useless, Serenity thought as she dismally clicked on the mouse to push the google search engine foreword. On the plus side though, there was only one more page, hopefully more helpful than the last 30 something. She watched as the computer slowly loaded the last site.

http:www.google. com /searchphp# &&results-M alfoy-35921

**Malfoy Suspected in Harry Potter Conspiracy**

_Harry Potter author J.K. Rowling suspected to be a fake name. Malfoy, using that as an alias, wrote about a real world, betraying the trust of her fellow people._

http:www. harrypotterconspiracy. net

Serenity looked at the screen in disbelief. Now this sounded like a serious website that maybe, might possibly be able to help her! If only it hadn't been the LAST site on the list at google. She clicked on it. Now if only the computer would load faster…

So that's it. Sorry for not updating in so long, I should have another chapter ready by Wednesday, at the earliest. I will however, make more of an effort to pay attention to this story, which I really like the plot concept, but have a hard time writing.

I know that J.K. Rowling is really who she says she is, but for creative purposes I had to change that. Sorry for all offense, and flames will be accepted for this chapter because of that. 

GoddessoftheWaters


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry about reposting the second chapter. I didn't realize it, i know, i am stupid. Ignore this factor. thank you! (thanks to all those who told me as well.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be the richest person in the world, but my lack of funds goes a long way to proving that I am not. sigh

Because I love you all, and I hated my last chapter, it absolutely SUCKED! I have dragged my sick butt off the couch just to type another chapter for you. So, please read, review, and enjoy!

_**Chapter 3**_

Seto Kaiba sighed and walked into his office. For the first time in what seemed like years he had put all work aside, and spent the night at home watching movies with Mokuba. He had not been planning to do that, but those puppy dog eyes his brother gave were very hard to resist.

Unfortunately that meant the load of paper work for today was double the usual. Seto really needed to get to work. He turned on his laptop, and opened his email. There was a company that was looking into buying the design specs for another virtual reality game Seto was developing. He wanted to see what their next offer would be, laugh at it, and go, "no, sorry, I don't think that I will be selling it!"

From: Subject:

Hogwartsheadmaster You should be sorry

Hogwartsheadmaster Are you sorry yet?

HogwartsheadmasterNice full inbox, No?

HogwartsheadmasterYou should really consider

HogwartsLadyIgnore his antics

HogwartsLadyYou really should consider, though

(Etc for a long long time…)

Cards lover tt. net New technology deal

Seto looked angrily at his completely full inbox. Not only did he cross the storage limit, it was all with nonsense!

"Someone! In here quickly!" he yelled as almost instantaneously one of his employees came through the doorway.

"What is it, sir?" the maid questioned.

"I need a cup of coffee, the usual way, make it snappy, and I have a lot of work to do."

Without another word, the maid left the room and returned a few seconds later with a cup of coffee. Seto took the cup and returned to the computer. 'I may as well just go to that stupid school, he thought. After all, could it really hurt anything?

Besides his reputation…

Maybe even his company…

SHOWUPSTUPIDLINE!PLEASEPLEASE!

www. harrypotterconsparicy. net

It was recently discovered, that it was not J.K. Rowling that wrote the Harry Potter books. The name was actually used as an alias, though if it had any ties to the author, or her family they are not extremely noticeable. The real author of the acclaimed Harry Potter series goes by the last name of Malfoy. The author wanted to keep her first name a secret, therefore we cannot publish it here.

Malfoy betrayed the trust of her wizarding family by writing the Harry Potter books and revealing the longest and hardest kept secret in the entire world just for fame and money. She started by marrying a muggle? Wheeler. This completely disgraced her family, and they denounced her and forced her to leave. She kept writing, however, and so far, everyone still thinks that it really is a rich woman in England that writes the Harry Potter books, not a broken which in Japan who does.

Text copy write- try to figure out who we are- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Serenity read the extremely short article and looked at the credentials of the author. They were not even taking this seriously. That would make sense though. If they were afraid they would be caught writing this they obviously would not give out their real names. She sighed. Maybe she was reading way too much into this. It really did not matter now. She had already said she would attend that school, even if she did rather regret that decision now. It did not matter it was too late.

However… Serenity paused and looked over the article again. This would explain why she was invited to that magic school. There had to be some way to believe that the article was true, but not accept it as the truth, Serenity thought. That could get very confusing after a while.

She heard her computer beep and paused for a moment thinking it was Joey coming in. In the three days she had had the letter, she had not yet told Joey about it. She was afraid he would not like her decision or something. It was not that he would be unhappy with her, but… It was only the computer ringing. She would tell Joey tomorrow. She opened her inbox, and found another email. This time it was from a very surprising and different kind of person…

ISERTLINEHERE!

Aka, GoddesoftheWaters does not know her first name

I don't know his first name either. If anyone knows, let me know please. Otherwise, I will just make names up and they will not be correct… lol

Well, that was it. The next chapter. Please pretty please review! I will give cookies to all those who do! Remember, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter!

Oh, I got the web addresses to show up by putting a space after the www. And one right before the .com/net or whatever it was.

GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
